This invention relates to an improvement in a frame for a floor wiper comprising a flat frame which is equipped with a handle socket preferably attached by a universal joint and which is designed to be introduced at its longitudinal ends into the end pockets of a replaceable mop, consisting of two frame members foldable towards one another about a pivot pin extending substantially parallel to the bottom surface of the flat frame and lockable in the fully extended or open position by a locking mechanism.
In the frame of a floor wiper described in DE-OS No. 29 14 230, the locking mechanism consists of an arm of the second frame member designed to pivot into a slot in the first frame member in the fully extended or open position of the wiper and of a locking tongue pivotally mounted on the first frame member and designed to be pushed between the first frame member and the arm. In this known wiper frame, locking and unlocking can be carried out by actuating the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism is foot-operated so that the replaceable mop does not have to be touched by hand on removal from the frame. However since the foot-operated lock can only be released when the wiper is resting on the floor, some difficulty is involved in throwing a used mop into a refuse bin after the mop frame has been unlocked.
Accordingly, the mop frame described in DE-OS No. 31 37 791 was developed. This mop frame consists of two frame members attached to a support plate, one of which is lockably mounted on the support plate about a pin extending transversely of the longitudinal axis of the frame. In this case, locking is obtained by turning the handle which is universally mounted on a bearing shaft secured in two bearings on the support plate and extending substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis. A bracket coupled with the bearing shaft is provided for that purpose, surrounding one arm of the frame member to be folded in the range over which the handle is designed to be rotated in use. In this known floop wiper, therefore, the mop cannot be accidentally unlocked with normal handling. However, manufacture of the floor wiper requires a number of component parts which are difficult to assemble and all of which are generally made of stainless refined steel to counteract premature corrosion.